Better Life
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Ethan's in highschool. Warning! Characters Death.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Ethan-John Winchester. Yes like the riffle. My family hunts the supernatural while trying to have a normal life. !'m 17. My dad remarried about 5 years ago and I have a stepsister named Olivia. She's 15. I wasn't too surprised that my dad remarried he deserved it. He married a woman named Sarah Blake from his past. Her husband was killed by a vampire. Apparently a vampire named Kate that my dad and uncle came across when they were in their early 20's. The way I heard it they killed her lover and she wanted revenge. I guess it didn't really work out for her. Don't get me wrong I love Sarah like a mom and Olivia like my real sister but if it wasn't for picture's I wouldn't even know what my mother looked like. Sarah had insisted that dad got more pictures of mom out. I had one on my nightstand by my bed. It was when they got married. I looked like a younger version of my dad. Everyone said I looked exactly like him at this age but I didn't get his height. I was 5'9.

I was banging on the bathroom door. Olivia was taking forever even though she never wore makeup. She was kind of a nerd.

"OLIVIA OPEN THIS DOOR!" I yelled.

"STUFF IT!" She yelled back. I heard the toilet flush.

"What's with the yelling?" Dad asked.

"She's taking forever!"

Then she opened the door and looked a little pale. "You alright?" I asked worried.

"Oh now you want to be nice jerk?"

"Never mind I got to pee." I went in. I hurried up flushed and washed my hands and dashed downstairs to find Olivia waiting in the car. She looked like she was in pain. "You feeling alright?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. Just drive." She said.

We made it to school by 5 minutes. My best friend Kevin came up to me.

"Hey Liv," That was his nickname for her. "You okay?" He asked conerned.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME THAT!" She yelled and stormed off.

"What's up her butt?" Kevin asked. I shot him a look. "Not that I was looking at her butt." He said quickly.

"She's been cranky all morning." We walked to class.

My dad worked here as a English teacher luckily I never had him as a teacher. But Olivia does this year. I'd go insane if my dad saw everything I did all day.

"You going to the party Friday night?"

"I don't know." I said. Probably would have to go out on a hunt.

"I hope you are." my friend Rachael said.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything."

The day rolled by pretty fast. Olivia was already waiting at the car. She kept pulling her sleeve down.

"Good day?" I asked joking.

"Yeah loads." She said rolling her eyes. She closed the door and I saw a bruise hand print on her arm.

"Did something happen today?" I asked.

"No. I just want to go home." She said looking out the window.

Soon as I drove up she got out and ran inside.

"What's up with her?" I asked Sarah getting an apple.

"My guess would be a woman thing." She said.

"Ew!" I said. "Sarah do you know if dad's going to be hunting this Friday?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was invitied to a party."

"You might want to ask him but you know how evil pops up." She said grinning.

"Yeah. I've got homework to do."

"Have fun."

I passed by Olivia's room and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed facing the window. I knew something was wrong but didn't want to push it. I sighed and went into my room and closed the door. I turned the radio on low and sat at my desk. My music ran towards classic rock. No matter how hard my dad tried I still got hooked on my Uncle Dean's music. For the next 2 hours I did my homework ate dinner then I went to bed to face another boring day a school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait. I'm still having family problems. I'll try to get two chapters in tonight. Just a reminder tommorrow at 4:p.m. Pacific Time I won't be able to put up any chapters until 10p.m. because my cousins leaving for the Navy. Now back to the story.**

I woke up to hearing my dad and Sarah in Olivia's room. I got out of bed and went to the room. Sarah had a washcloth on Olivia's forehead. She looked like she was in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked getting scared.

Dad turned around and looked at me. "I'm not going to be at school today I already called in."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a high fever. I think her appendix burst. An ambulance is on the way."

"That's why she was sick yesterday?"

"Part of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dad took me out of the room and into the hall. Dad looked kind of nervous.

"Dad/"

"Yesterday morning when she was in pain she-" his voice trailed off.

"What?"

"A woman's thing."

"OH! That must suck. I'm surpsrised she's not screaming in pain."

"She's unconcious from the high fever."

"Dad I want to be at the hospital."

"Ethan-"

"Please."

"Okay. Go get changed."

I heard the paramedics go in and Sarah was crying. I felt bad because I couldn't do anything. I heard dad call my name and I ran downstairs and ran to his car.

When we got to the hospital Uncle Dean and Aunt Katie was already there.

"Thanks for coming." Dad said to Uncle Dean.

"Don't worry about it Sam."

Sarah came out or the E.R. and into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Their prepping her for surgery they say if the fever won't go down she could lasp into a coma." She started crying.

"She's going to be alright Sarah. She's tough like you." Uncle Dean said putting on a smile.

"Why couldn't I see this before?" She asked herself sitting down.

"Hon, no one can tell when their appendix is going to burst." Dad said.

"I'm going to get you guys some coffee." I said feeling useless.

"I'll go with you." Uncle Dean said.

We were waling to the cafateria.

"How you holding up?" He asked me.

"Okay. I knew something was wrong yesterday but I didn't push it."

"Don't go blaming yourself too. These kind of things we can't fight."

"I wish it was."

"How about we get something to eat before we go back? I know it's going to take at leas a couple of hours."

"Okay. But we should probably bring something back for Sarah and dad."

"Yeah. So tel me how's school?"

"Fine."

"The girls?" He said grinning. "That was the only reason why I went."

I laughed for the first time that morning. Uncle Dean was my kind of guy. I always wonder what made Aunt Katie fall for him. I knew it wasn't because of his charm because well lets face it he dosen't have any.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours later Olivia was out of surgery and into recovery. Her fever was still high but it had gone down a few. Sarah stayed the night while me and dad went home. Dad promised her he'd bring some things in the morning. The next morning we went back and found Olivia awake but she was acting hysterical.

"Olivia you need to calm down" Sarah tried holding her down.

Male nursed came in to tie Olivia down. "But they got him mom! We have to kill the vampires" She tried fighting against them. A doctor came in and gave her a sedative.

I was shocked that she'd bring that up. Now they probably thought she was crazy!

"She's never acted like this before." Sarah said to Olivia's doctor.

"It's probably the medications making her act out differently. It's known to happen before. I'll be back in a while to check on her." The doctor left.

"She brought up vampires?" I whispered.

"Don't start, Ethan." Dad said.

"There's something that I never told you, Sam." Sarah said with tears in her eyes. "The night that her father was killed she was there when it happened.,"

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Dad said.

"She's had nightmare's but I-" Her voice trailed off.

"How did she get out alive?" I asked.

"I drove home right after it happened. Kate was trying to bite her when I got my lighter out and threw it on her. That's how we got out." Sarah said.

"So, Kate has Olivia's sent then?"

"Once a vampire gets your scent it's for life." Dad said.

"Is there a spell or something that can get rid of it?" I asked. "Dad, after I picked her up from school she had a hand print bruise on her wrist."

"Is Kate inside her mind?" Sarah asked not wanting to believe it.

"Not Kate. Luthor." Dad said. "Kate's been trying to bring Luthor back from the dead."

"But that's insane you can't bring a vampire back from the dead can you?" I asked.

"Stranger things has happened." Dad said. "I'm going to call Dean and see if he can find anything."

"I'll stay with her." Sarah said.

"She's going to be fine. I promise." Dad said kissing her on the head.

"I know. I just wish that John was alive to help with this."

"Me too."

An hour later Olivia woke up.

"Olivia?" I asked. Sarah had gone to get something to eat.

"Tell him to leave me alone." She begged.

"Who?"

"Luthor."

"Is he here now?"

'You tell him and I'll kill him' Luthor drawled leaning against her heart monitor.

"What's he saying?" I tried again.

'You know Sam's daddy killed me? This is all really his fault' Luthor said smiling.

"No." She said and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry. Dad's looking for a way to help you." I said.

'Kate killed your father.' Luthor said stoking her hair.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed making me jump.

The doctor's ran in. "Son your going to have to wait outside." he said pushing me out of the room.

I went to go find Sarah. I saw her coming up the hall.

"What happened?" She asked running to me.

"I know what's causing her to act like the way she is."

"Who?"

"Kate's, trying to bring her lover back from the dead. Luthor's inside Olivia's mind."


	4. Chapter 4

We went back to Olivia's room to find she wasn't there.

"Excuse me where'd my daughter go?" Sarah asked a nurse.

"I'm sorry we had to move her inot the psych wing."

"Why?" She demanded. I never saw this side of Sarah.

"We're starting to have trouble controlling her. She was saying things that-"

"A normal person wouldn't say?" I finished.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mrs. Winchester." The nurse said.

"Can you at least tell me what room?" She asked.

"Room 123."

We started walking. "I hope Sam come's up with something soon." she said.

"That's was Sarah. They moved Olivia to the psych ward." Sam said.

"Luthor's really doing a number on her." Dean said.

"I don't get it. Why her? She wasn't even born when it happened."

"Might be because of the connection." Dean suggested. "I'm sorry this is happening to her, Sam."

"It's not our fault. I just don't get why now after all these years? Why do I have visions of strangers in trouble but not my own family?"

"I don't know, Sam but we'll fix it."

"What if we can't? You didn't see her, Dean."

"No I didn't. I'm just saying we've fixed other problems before and we'll do this one. From the way it sounds Kate's looking for a body for Luthor."

"And that get him out of Olivia's, head?"

"Pretty much but-"

"I'll do it."

"Sam, your crazy! What about Ethan? Sarah?"

"Get Luthor in my body then you can exercise him back into hell."

"Sam-"

"Dean, what if it was Megan?"

"Fine. If you die I will kill your ass. Let go get some of dad's journals. He might have something in there."

"I'm going to call, Sarah and give her a heads up."

"Good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

"Got all the materials." I said. "Dad are you sure about this? What if we can't get Luthor out?"

"You will. I trust you." Dad said.

"That's not going to make this easier."

"Ethan, we've been doing this for years. Sam's going to be okay." Uncle Dean said.

"How many time's have I heard that one before?"

"The point is I'm coming back." Dad said. "Dean start reading."

"This sucks" I said.

Uncle Dean was reading in Latin I think. Dad has tried to get me to learn Latin but I'm not that great at it. Olivia has the nack for it. All of a sudden my dad starting yelling.

"Dad!"

"This is supposed to happen." Uncle Dean said. "Get ready."

All of a sudden Dad's eyes turned black. A clear sign of possession. He had a evil smile.

"Dean. Nice to see that your still alive."

"Glad to see your still dead." Uncle Dean shot back.

"You know Olivia's a bright girl. I would love to do some things to her."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

His head turned to face me. "Hello, son."

"Your not my father."

"I wouldn't want to be."

"Go to hell." I sneered.

"Been there. It's quite lovely. You know I want Olivia to be my play mate."

Eventhough I knew that wasn't my dad it had my dad's voice. It was just sick. Uncle Dean was reading when the door was kicked open.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Luthor said in Sam's body.

"Dean, so nice to see you again." Kate said.

He stopped reading. "Wish I could say the same thing."

"Always were a talker." Kate said. "Too bad John's dead. It would have been real nice to have seen his face." She said advancing on him.

"Hey Bitch!" I sneered. She turned around.

"Your cute. Even better looking than Dean here." She said smiling.

"Kate look out!" Luthor said.

Kate dodged the arrow. More vampire's came in. I tried shooting her with Dead Man's Blood but I missed and hit my dad in the chest.

"Dad!" I said by accident.

"You little brat!" Kate yelled knocking me out. Last thing I heard was Uncle Dean yelling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm still having family problems. I promise I'll update more when things settle down on the home front. Back to the story.**

I woke up with an icepack on my head.

"Ethan, how you feeling?" Aunt Katie asked. She had a long gash on the side of her right face.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out apparently." Uncle Dean's voice said.

I tried to sit up but I was seeing those little cartoon birds flying around my head.

"Don't get up." Aunt Katie said.

"Where's dad?"

They looked at each other. "He got away. So did Kate." Uncle Dean said.

"Why are we alive?" I asked shocked.

"Katie came in and started using her mind throwing stuff at them. The other vampire's blocked so Luthor and Kate could get away."

"Have you called, Sarah?" I asked.

'"Yeah. She's on guard. Olivia's okay."

"Not for long. Luthor wants her." I said. "We should go to the hospital. Luthor will be able to get to them posing as dad."

"He's right, Dean." Aunt Katie said.

"Let's go and hope we're not too late."

oooooo

"Mom, what happened?" Olivia asked waking up.

"Honey, do you remember anything?"

"No."

"Your appendix burst and we had to get you to the hospital. You had a high fever."

"There was someone else here."

"Sam and Ethan."

"No. A male."

"Hon, I'm going to get your doctor." Sarah said.

ooooo

"Mr. Winchester your wife's in your daughter's room." A nurse said smiling.

"Thank you." Luthor said.

ooooo

Sarah went to the nurses station. "Um, I need to speak with Dr. Burns my daughter's awake now."

"Your husband just went to your daughter's room." The nurse said.

Sarah's eye's widened. "When?"

"Just a minute before you showed up."

Sarah ran to Olivia's room

ooooo

"What if we're late?" I asked.

"Don't act like that. Olivia's going to be fine." Uncle Dean said.

ooooo

"Olivia!" Sarah ran into the room. She saw Sam or what possessed him standing next to her daughter.

"What mom?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said swallowing.

"I'm just having a friendly visit with my step daughter." Luthor said smiling. "Glad she's feeling better."

"Sam, can I talk to you outside?" Sarah asked.

"What's going on mom? Are you and Sam fighting?" Olivia asked knowing something was wrong.

"No. We just need to discuss when you'll be going hom." She said. "Sam."

Just then Ethan and Uncle Dean ran into the room.

ooooo

"Dad." I said shocked.

Luthor glared at me.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia said getting pissed,

We all looked at her. She never cussed so that got everyone's attention.

"Dad's possessed." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What she was going to find out sooner or later." I said in defense."And he can't do anything in a hospital."

"He's right." Luthor said. "But just so you know I always get what I want." He said glaring and walking out of the room. Uncle Dean left to follow him


	7. Chapter 7

Dean grabbed Luthor's arm in the hall and pulled him around.

"I'm not letting you leave here inside my brother."

"Dean, I never really cared enough for your talking mouth. See I am going to get Olivia. No one's going to stop me."

"Why her? What make's her so special to you?"

"Why would any other male would want her? She's sweet, pure, and chaste."

Dean punched him in the face and people stopped to look at them. "Your not going anywhere near my brother's kid."

"It's a good thing, Sam's not really her father is it?" Luthor said walking away,

ooooo

"We should have never done this! What was Sam, thinkg?" Sarah exploded. "Now I have to worry about my own husband attacking me!"

"Sarah, it's not dad." I said.

"But it's his body. He's still in there I know it."

"Yeah he his." Dean said comig back into the room. "What happened to her?" Uncle Dean asked shocked.

"She got mad and tried to get out of bed. They had to strap her down. Her fever's not completly gone. The doctor's just want to be on the safe side." Sarah said.

"How come there's blood?"

"She pulled her stitche's from surgery."

"Poor kid. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"It's not your fault, Dean. I just want Sam back."

"Your not the only one."

ooooo

"Miss me baby?" Kate asked staring at the body Luthor was in.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He said grinning.

"Maybe I can find you a better body." She frowned.

"Like who? Dean?"

"He was always the hot Winchester." She said as she kissed him. Luthor took of his shirt. Kate was smiling big. "But Sam always did have the hotter body."

"Now all I need to do is get Olivia away from them."

"What is it about her?" Kate asked annoyed.

"The time will come Kate. For now I want to enjoy being back with you." He said grinning.

"Any requests?" She said taking her tight shirt off.

"Surprise me."

**Author's Note: Short chapter I know. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back. Things are calming down a little bit at home so this chapter's for you guys.**

"Can't we do a locater spell or something?" I asked getting annoyed. It had been 15 hours since Dad's been gone and I could tell Sarah was not liking it.

"If that bitch lays one finger on Sam's body. I'll kill her." Sarah said.

I smiled. "Remember Sarah, that it's Luthor doing it. Not dad."

"I know. I just want him back so I can kick his ass for this stupid idea!"

I laughed and she looked at me. "Sorry." I said looking back to a book.

"It's my fault." Olivia said. She was still in bed but they moved her out of the psych ward.

"No it's not." Sarah said.

"Luthor wanted me. Not Sam. What is it about me that attracts a dead guy?"

"I don't know hon, but we're going to get Sam back. It's just going to take a little time." Sarah said.

"Time we may not have." Uncle Dean said stepping in the room.

"What happened?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"Kate and Luthor killed all my contacts." Uncle Dean said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It's mine." Olivia said.

"Honey we've been through this it's not your fault." Sarah said.

"He wants me. People are dead because of me."

"People are dead because of vampires. Not you," Uncle Dean said. "There is one person that might help."

"Who?" I asked.

ooooooooo

"I can't believe your here so late." Jane said.

"I was in the neighborhood thought I'd stop by." Luthor said as Sam. "How's Joe?"

"He's good. He got promotted to vice president." Jane frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's getting late. I think I'm going to hit the sack."

"Mind if I kiss my niece good night?"

"Actually yeah. I do. I'll tell her you stopped by."

Sam just looked at her. She knew this wasn't Sam because she couldn't read his mind. It was like a shell. Sam put an hand on her shoulder. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Sam, I do it's just that it's late that's all."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful neck?"

Her eye's went wide and tried to run but he caught her and her head hit the wall.

"Mommy?" A 6 year old asked.

"Baby go to your room." Jane said.

"Mommy what's Uncle Sammy doing?"

"He's acting out a play for his class. Go back to bed." She said. She sighed when her little girl went back to her room.

"I love the smell of your fear." Luthor said eyeing her neck.

"Who are you? What did you do to Sam?"

"Let's just say he's in the viewing range right now." it said and sung it's teeth into her neck. She cried out when the door was kicked opened.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

"But she tastes so sweet!"

"Let her go or I'll shoot." Dean warned.

"Fair enough." He dropped Jane's body. "Just so you know I'm going after your whole family. I'm not going to stop until everyone of you is dead." Luthor said before walking out. Dean pulled a stun gun out from his coat pocket and put it against Luthor's neck.

"Son of a bitch!" Luthor said before passing out.

"Told you I'd find a way." Dean said smirking. He heard crying. "Bella? You shouldn't be in here." Dean said to the little girl.

"Mommy's hurt! Uncle Sammy hurt her!" She said crying.

"Your mom's going to be okay." Dean said. He looked at Jane noticing how pale she was. "Bella, can you go get me some rope?"

She sniffled and nodded yes. When she was out of the room Dean drew a Devil's Trap on the ceiling. He'll pay for the knew paint job. He placed Sam's unconsious form under it and went to Jane.

"Jane, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes. "Am I dead yet?" She asked in pain.

"Not yet." Dean said laughing.

"Crap." She said and Dean laughed.

Bella came back with the rope and Dean tied Sam's body to a chair under the devil's trap.

"I'm bringing you home, Sammy." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane was up. She had a bandage on the side of her neck. Katie came and got Bella because Joe was out of town and she was pissed off a Dean right now.

"I'm sorry, Jane." Dean said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Dean! I could have lost my daughter tonight because you wouldn't let me know what was going on with Sam!"

"I screwed up alright! Beside's it was Sam's idea." He muttered.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Jane asked.

"It's me and Sarah."

She opened the door.

"What happened?" Sarah asked shocked.

"Sam bit me." She glared at Dean.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"What was Sam thinking going along with a plan like this and not even tell me!" Jane exploded.

"He didn't want to get you involved." Sarah said. "You have a family now."

"Guy's can I start this before he wakes up?" I asked.

"Do it." Uncle Dean said.

"I hope I'm reading this right." I said.

"I trust you."

I started reading when Luthor came awake and black smoke escaped from his mouth. Blood dripped out of his nose.

"Sam?" Sarah asked.

His head came up and he gasped.

"Dad." I said hugging him.

"Did you kill him?" Dad asked.

"Sorry, Sam." Uncle Dean said.

"Jane!" Dad yelled making all of us jump. "I'm sorry." He said through tears.

"It wasn't you, Sam." Aunt Jane said.

"It sure felt like it."

"Good news is, Olivia's coming home tommorrow." I said.

He laughed then groaned. "How come my body's sore?"

"Sorry I hate to use the taser on you." Uncle Dean said.

"Huh."

"Sorry to break the mood but does this mean that Kate's going to come after us now?" I asked.

"He's right." Uncle Dean said. "We need to take all procautions."

"Good thing, Megan's away." Dad said.

"Yeah." Uncle Dean said.

Megan was a detective now. She only focused on cases that had to do with the supernatural that no one else has been able to solve. She even digs up cold cases.

"Let's wait until morning and then well work it out." Sarah said.

"Good plan." Dad said not looking at her. I knew that look but I couldn't quite place it..

ooooo

"They killed Luthor again!" Kate yelled. The other vampires scooted back. They knew her temper. "Those Winchester's have been a thorn in my side for too long. I know how to get them." She punch a wall out of anger.

**Author's Note: Next chapter's going to have some shockers so be prepared. Don't hate me. This is the last installment of this series.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Be prepared.**

It was a week later and We haven't heard from Kate. Olivia was home and healed and we were back at school but we were still on guard. Sarah was glad that dad was back and so were we. Aunt Jane started speaking to Uncle Dean again. Things were almost normal. ALMOST.

I went into the school library and saw Olivia writing away. I went over.

"How come your here late?" I asked.

"Trying to finish a paper, Sam has us doing. I just don't want to go home yet. How did you even know where the library was?" She joked.

"Cute. I have opened a book before."

"One that didn't have to do with hunting?" I was thinking. "That's what I thought." She said.

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"What's going on with you and dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two barely even look at each other."

"Some stuff happened. It's nothing." She said gathering her things. "We should head home."

ooooo

We arrived home to find Dad and Sarah waiting for us on the couch. It looked like they had been crying.

"What's going on?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know.

"Something happened." Sarah said.

"That's obvious." Olivia said.

Dad stood up. "I don't know how to tell you this but-" his voice trailed off.

"What?" I demanded.

"Megan's dead."

Sarah started crying again.

"How?" I asked stunned.

"Vampire." Dad said.

"Kate." I said.

"Yeah." Dad eyes started to water again.

"When did they find out?" Olivia asked.

"30 minutes ago. Dean's not handling it well and Katie she had a breakdown. Dean doesn't want to send her away."

"It's my fault." Olivia said.

"No it's not." Dad said. "This thing between Kate and us started long before you were even born. It's mine."

"Sam it's not yours. You were just a baby when all this started." Sarah said.

"The demon wanted me then killed my mom and Jess then Isabelle and now Megan. All this started because of me and that damn demon!" He said punching a glass picture on the wall. It chattered and his hand was bleeding.

"SAM!" Sarah said.

"I'm fine." dad said through pain. "I have to go over to Dean's. Megan's body's been flown over here."

"You want me to go with you?" I asked dad.

"No. I'll call." He said and left.

"He blames himself. He just needs some time, Ethan." Sarah said.

"All this didn't start because of dad. It was because of Gramps." I said.

"Ethan, no."

"He was the one that killed Luthor in the first place. It started all of this."

"It was the demon." Sarah said sternly. "I knew your father when they were looking for your grandfather. It's no one's fault but the demon that started all of this."

"So what do we do then?"

"Be there for Dean and Katie when they need us. They'll kill Kate. It's just only takes time. I'm just afraid this will push Dean over the edge."

**A/N: Don't hate me. I told you to be prepared.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Be prepared.**

4 days later Megan's funeral was held at the same church that Uncle Dean and Aunt Katie had gotten married in. The whole church was filled with people. I was sort of surprised at all the people that turned out. Uncle Dean was staring straight ahead with red eyes and holding Aunt Katie's hand as she looked on crying. For some reason I couldn't make myself cry around them.

"Megan Mary Winchester was a loving daughter and niece as well cousin and friend. She will truely be missed. She left us at a young age but will never be forgotten. Now she's at rest with her loving Grandparents and is looking down on her loving parents. She will always be with us. Amen." The reverend said.

"Amen." The whole church said.

Music started to play as people walked out. Uncle Dean and Aunt Katie decided to burry Megan next to Grandpa John and Grandma Mary. After wards we went over to their house for the wake.

"Thank's for being here, Kathy." Uncle Dean said to her.

"I'm sorry." She said hugging him.

"I'm just glad that your okay."

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Uncle Dean said.

"Uncle Dean I brought you some water." I said handing him a cup.

"Thanks."

"So, who are all these people?" I asked confused.

"Don't know." he said honestly. "Most people from our past that we helped."

"Dean." A black woman said.

"Cassie?" Uncle Dean said shocked.

"I'm sorry. I flew over as soon as I heard."

"Thank you for being here. This is Sam's son Ethan."

"Sam's son?" She said surprised. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too." I said unsure.

"How's Katie?" Cassie asked.

"She's passed out upstairs. I think she cried herself to sleep." Uncle Dean said.

"Take care." Cassie said.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good seeing you again."

"Same here." She said leaving.

"She's pretty." I said.

"Yeah she is."

We went in the kitchen over to dad.

"Did you see, Cassie?" dad asked.

"Yeah. She's still short." Uncle Dean sid.

Dad laughed.

"Sam, I want to kill Kate."

"We will."

"I don't know about that." She said stepping in.

"Get the hell out of my house." Uncle Dean said.

"I just came by to pay my respects. She tasted so sweet."

Uncle Dean punched her.

"I'll go tell everyone to leave." I said.

"You do that." Kate said. "Because I want to have my fun."

oooooo

I went out and told everyone to leave then I went into the living rooms closet and pulled out and ax. I heard punching noises from the kitchen. I ran and saw Kate choking Uncle Dean and dad was knocked out.

"I'm going to have fun killing you." Kate said.

I swung the ax and her head fell off. Uncle Dean was trying to get air back into his lungs and coughing. "Good job kid." He said before laying down on the floor.

"Dad." I went over to him. "You okay?" I asked as he started to come around.

"What happened?"

"Your son killed her." Uncle Dean said laughing in shock.

"How?" Dad asked.

"With an ax from behind." I said. "Believe it or not I do pay attention in training." I said smiling.

Uncle Dean stood up. "I'm going upstairs to see my wife." He said.

"We'll let our selfs out." I said.

"Sam, take some of that food home will you? My fridge is full." Uncle Dean said before going upstairs.

"Good job son." Dad said.

"To bad we couldn't get her before this happened."

"At least she can't kill anyone else now."

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What happened with you and Olivia?"

"Ethan, don't worry about it alright?"

"Was it something that Luthor did?"

"Ethan, let it go."

**A/N: This chapter was kind of hard to write. I really did like Megan but seeing how this is the last story to the series I wanted to put in as much shockers as I could. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was working on other stories that I have going yesterday. **

It had been two months since Megan's funeral. Aunt Katie was starting to come around again but she quit her job. Things were weird at home. Olivia and dad barely looked at each other. I think Sarah knew what was going on but I was getting mad because I was the only one that didn't know what the hell was going on. I went to school and saw Olivia talking to some guy that I had never seen before. It was weird because no guy ever approached her. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl that guys chased.

"Dude, check out your sister." Kevin said shocked.

"Who is that guy?"

"New kid. Jason Dean. Just moved here."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because she's your little sister. I'd freak out too if I had a sister." Kevin said. He was an only child. His parents were always away on business. They were high sky lawyers.

"So, what happened when I was away?" I asked walking away.

"You mean at that party? Not much. Just a bunch of jocks passed out from booze. You going hunting this weekened?"

"Probably. My Uncle Dean he's-" he trailed off. Uncle Dean wanted to train the kids harder.

"It was weird what happened to your cousin. I guess things like that can happen if your a detective."

"Yeah. So we going out tonight?"

"You mean my place?" Kevin laughed.

"Whatever. I just don't want to be at home tonight."

"What's going on?"

"My dad and Oliva's been acting weird since my cousin's death. I have a feeling everyone in the house knows but me."

"Sucks being out of the loop." Kevin agreed. "We should get to class."

ooooooo

After school I waited for Olivia but she didn't show. I called the house and Sarah said that she was already there. I peeled out of the school parking lot pissed for having to wait for nothing. I went home to drop of my school stuff and saw Olivia typing away at her computer on a easy.

"Thanks for letting me know that you already had a ride." I said angry.

"Sorry." She said typing away again.

"Olivia, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just because I didn't wait for you then that means somethings wrong!"

"Exactly. What the hell is going on around here?!" I demanded.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sarah said coming in.

"Olivia, didn't bother to tell me that she had gotten a ride home." I said.

"Olivia, you said that he dropped you off and went to Kevin's." Sarah said shocked.

"I lied." She said still typing.

"It's that new kid isn't it?"

"What new kid?" Sarah asked.

"Jason Dean. I heard he's bad news."

"You don't even know him to be judging." Olivia said angry. "Just because a guy notices me for once you get pissed!"

"This kid is bad news, Olivia."

"Your just jealous."

"What?"

"For once it's not about you it's about me." She got up and grabbed her school bag.

"Where are you going?" Sarah said.

"To the library!" Olivia said slamming the door.

"I'm sorry, Sarah but she's turning into a brat each day!"

"She's just going through a hard time right now."

"So something did happen that I don't know about. What?"

"You should talk to your father." Sarah said walking away.

ooooooo

I was at Kevin's and we were pigging out. I know what your thinking. Guys are eating junk food and listening to music? I felt like I deserved it.

"So, Olivia talked back?" Kevin said surprised.

"More like yelled back."

"I wish I could have seen that." Kevin said laughing.

"It wasn't pretty."

"You know maybe your sister's pms-ing or something." Kevin said.

"Dude!" I said shocked.

"Why else would she start acting like all the other girls at school?"

"I think it's the new kid."

"J.D?"

"You call him by his inititals?" I asked shocked.

"That's what he wants to be called by. I talked to him today."

"When?"

"I have history with him. He's an okay guy, Ethan."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right to me."

"Well when you find out what it is let me know."

oooooooo

It was Friday and we were packed for our weekened training. It took us 2 hours to reach the cabin that Uncle Dean and dad had bought for training. All I knew it was going to be a long weekened.

**A/N: Not my best work I know. I've been having writer's block. I just thought you guys deserved another chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I was working on other stories that I have going yesterday. **

We all got settled and changed into our training clothes. Olivia wore a small strap tank top that covered her stomach and black shorts. I was trying not to laugh when I saw Uncle Dean wearing shorts.

"Alright first we start with a 5 mile run." Uncle Dean said.

"This will be fun." I said.

"Can't we do a 3 mile run to start off with?" Olivia begged.

Uncle Dean shot her a look. "Is that whining I hear?"

"No sire." She said looking down.

"Good. Let's get going!"

We started jogging.

Uncle Dean and Olivia ran in pace while I ran with my dad.

"How's school going?" Dad asked panting.

"Fine. Having problems with Olivia though."

"What kind?"

"She's been acting not herself lately."

"Know why?"

"There's this new guy at school. Kevin likes him and so does Olivia."

"But?"

"I'm getting a bad vibe off of him."

"Well trust your heart. Your usually right about stuff."

oooo

"So how's school?" Dean asked.

"Good. Met a guy." Olivia said panting.

"You what?"

"Why does everyone act so shocked that a guy like's me?" She yelled.

"We're not shocked just surprised is all."

"Am I the only one that can't have a life in this family?"

"You can have a life. When your 18."

She laughed.

ooooo

"I'm so exhausted!" I said as I collapsed on the couch 2 hours later.

"I think I broke my body." Olivia said laying on the floor.

"Suck it up you two." Uncle Dean said.

"Easy for you to say. You've been doing this longer." I said.

"True." he said going in the kitchen.

We ran 5 miles, 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and 50 crunches. I can tell you that we did not smell good right now.

"We should take a shower." I said.

"Yeah."

We continued to lay there.

"Or we could squirt each other off with the hose?" I said.

She laughed. "I can't feel my body."

"I can't feel my butt." I tripped on a rock while jogging and I fell down hill. I had scratches all over my legs and arms.

Olivia stood up and groaned. "I'm going to take a shower. If I can make it." She said walking stiff.

"Good luck." I said.

ooooo

Later that night we were all sleeping until I heard a noise. I got out of bed and grabbed my knife that I kept underneath my pillow. I went out into the hall and saw that Olivia had her light on low. I then heard panting noises when I thought she was having a nightmare. I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!" I yelled shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. **

"What the hell's going on?" Uncle Dean said angry.

I pointed and he looked. "Oh." He said.

"Olivia, what the hell do you think your doing?" Dad asked shocked.

"It's called making out." She said.

"Here in the cabin. With him."

"I can see him if I want to." She said.

"Yes. You can see him but not here."

"Why not?"

"You know why!" Dad yelled.

"Uncle Dean it's not what you think." She said.

"Oh?" He said.

"Jason." She said.

"I'm a hunter." Jason said.

"A hunter?" I asked shocked.

"He hunts demons like us." She said.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I said.

"Because you already decided that he wasn't good." She said.

"Well it's great that your a hunter." Uncle Dean said. "But you better get your ass out of here before I shoot it."

"I'll see you in school." Jason said kissing her.

We all cleared are throats. "Be safe." She said as he climbed out the window.

"Okay so what's his story?" I asked.

"The Demon killed his mother when he was 6 months old."

"Not again." Uncle Dean groaned.

"He just wants to help people."

"Can he do that without making out with you in your room?" I asked.

"Okay. It's fine that he's a hunter but your grounded." Dad said.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You did something behind our back and now you have to pay for it."

"Fine. I'll just be the good little girl that does her homework and stays home on weekends to hunt. This family sucks!" She yelled slamming her door shut.

"That went well." Uncle Dean said.

ooooooo

"Ethan, get your sister up." Dad said.

I went in her room. "Time to get up. We have to run."

"I'm not running."

"Olivia, you know we have to do this."

"I don't want this. I hate training and fighting I just want it to be like it was before my dad died."

"I understand. Sometime's I wonder what my life would be like if my mom was still alive. I know she died giving birth to me but I don't feel like it's my fault and neither should you."

"I was there. I could have done something."

"Then you'd be dead right now. I never knew your dad but I think he'd want you to be alive and be happy."

"That's exactly what he said before he died. But it's still hard."

"I know. We just have to do what are parents would want us to do. Live even though it's hard."

She smiled. "I didn't know that you had this soft spot." She said joking.

"Don't tell anyone. I'll never hear the end of it."


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I have writers block. Any idea's would be great. Sorry for no chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay I've finally came up with something that I think you guys could work with. Idea's are appreciated. By the way I saw Wild Hogs yesterday and that movie is hillarious! You have to see it!**

One week later...

"Hey Ethan, can you cover me for after school?" Olivia asked me.

"Why? I thought you were still grounded."

"I am it's just I want to spend some time with, Jason. I can't do that with Sam hovering over my every move. It's bad enough having him for my teacher when I'm supposed to be grounded."

I laughed. "Yeah I'll cover. I'll just say that you went to the local library for a paper or something."

"Thanks, Ethan." She said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not in public." I grumbled.

"Wuss."

"Well it's good to see you back to yourself now."

"Did I scare you?" She joked.

"Yes. Next time you want to make out with a guy make sure the doors locked."

"It's not my fault Unlce Dean doesn't have locks on the rooms there."

They were at their lockers when they heard gunshots. Kids started screaming.

"What's the hells going on?" I asked shocked. There were more gunshots. It sounded from the other side of the school.

"Some kids killing people!" Kevin said running at them with tears on his face. "I saw dead kids."

"Dad." I said. "We have to make it to his room. How far it the kid that's doing this?"

"Couple of halls over. We have to run now." Kevin said.

We took off to my dad's classroom.

"Ethan!" Dad yelled hugging me.

"Dad some kid went crazy! We have to get out of here!"

Just then the door opened to the classroom and stood Trey Davis holding a shotgun straight at us.

"Nobody moves and you won't get shot." Trey said.

"Funny." I said but everyone glared at me. To tell you the truth when I'm scared I'm sarcastic.

"Next person who speaks get shot at." Trey said. He locked the door. Siren's were screaming in front of the school.

Olivia tapped my arm and she pointed. I looked and saw that Trey's eyes were black. He was possessed. I looked at dad and he nodded. Kevin looked like he had to sneeze real bad. He was trying to hold it. He did his best but it came out causing Trey or the thing possessed as him jumped around and shot him straight in the heart.

Olivia screamed and I guess I did.

"Why'd you kill him! He didn't talk!" I yelled through tears.

"He made a sound. I said no sounds and if you don't be quiet then you'll be next." Trey threatened.

"Your not Trey." I said.

"Your looking to be killed aren't you?" He sneered.

"Ethan, be quiet." Dad said.

"Listen to daddy Ethan." Trey said.

He turned around then I tackled him.

"ETHAN!" Dad yelled pissed. He helped me hold Trey down long enough to get his gun and we got up. Just then the door was kicked down and the SWAT Team ran in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I'm back. I've been working on other stories that I have all going at once. **

The Swat team ran in just when black smoke escaped from Trey's body. He looked around confused.

"What happened?" He asked as he as being handcuffed.

"What happened? You murdered 24 people in cold blood that's what happened." A guy said taking him away.

"You kids alright?" One asked.

"Yeah." Dad said.

I was looking at Kevin. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. If only a few minutes later...

"Ethan, come on." Olivia said trying to turn me away from Kevin's body.

"Why? I've already seen it." I said not blinking.

"Son, there's nothing you can do now." Dad said.

"I know." I watched as they put Kevin's body in a bag and zipped up.

ooooo

"I'm just glad you guys are alright." Sarah said when we went home.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I said.

"Do you want anything?" Dad asked.

I want my best friend to be alive. "No."

"I'll keep a plate warm for you." Sarah said.

"Thanks." I went upstairs and closed the curtains. I closed my door and kicked my shoes off and fell face down on the bed. I turned the stero on hard rock and fell asleep.

_'Kevin what are you doing here?'_

_'Came to visit my favorite bud.' _

_'I thought you were-'_

_'Dead? I am. I don't blame you.'_

_'It wasn't Trey. He was possessed.'_

_'I know. Guy never had it in him to hit someone anyways.'_

_'Is there a reason to why your here?'_

_'Remember what I said about Jason being a good guy?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'You were right. I was wrong. You have to keep him away from, Olivia.'_

_'Why?'_

_'If you don't then she'll die. _

_'How do you know?'_

_'Your mom told me.'_

I woke up in sweat. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 10p.m. I turned the stero off and went downstairs. It was just a dream that was it. I grabbed the plate out of the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. Meatloaf. I didn't care I could eat just about anything. Maybe I'll talk to Jane. She might know what it means.

"Your up." Olivia said.

"So are you." I said taking my plate out of the microwave.

"Couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I see Kevin getting shot."

"I know what you mean."

"You were always the strong one."

"I'm not to sure. You were right. We keep losing people that we care about."

"What happened today was a fluke."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Megan, went to the same school and her and my dad was shot at the same way."

"You think maybe there's a spirit or something making kids flip out?"

"Would be a reason. I'll talk to my dad and see what he thinks." I said taking a bite of meatloaf. Olivia grabbed a fork and got a bite also. "Hey! You already ate!"

"Training make's me more hungry. You know that."

"Well get your own plate then."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm back. I've been working on other stories that I have all going at once. **

We spent most of the night in her room researching the school. The clock read 2:30a.m.

"Are my eyes still open?" She asked.

"Barely. Maybe we should do more tommorrow. Or later today."

"Yeah." She turned the computer screen off.

"Sweat dreams." I said joking.

"Ha, ha."

ooooo

"You think the school might be haunted?" Dad said the next morning at breakfast.

"Dad, I just don't think it's a coincidence that two shootings just happened at that school for no reason."

"Ethan, I've been teaching that at that school since before you were born. I think I would have heard something."

"Maybe we could ge Uncle Dean to help." Olivia said.

"Let's not bother him." Dad said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Guys don't push Dean." Sarah said.

"If you think there's something then I'll help you check it out." Dad said.

"Thanks."

"I just think it's weird that I haven't heard anything after being there all these years." Dad mumbled.

"Aunt Jane." Olivia said.

"What about her?"

"She was there before you were maybe she heard something."

"It's worth a shot."

"I'll go see her." I said.

"You don't want us to come?"

"No. I need to talk to her about something."

ooooooo

"Ethan, I'm sorry about Kevin." Jane said.

"Me too."

"Ethan!" Bella yelled happy. "Piggy back ride!" She begged.

"Not today kiddo." I said.

"Please." She started to give my the puppy dog eyes that my dad invented.

"Not those eyes." I begged. She kept doing it. "Alright." I picked her up.

"Did my dad started the puppy dog eyes on you didn't he?" I said to Aunt Jane.

"Guilty."

After giving Bella her piggy back ride we went outside.

"You want to know about the school." She said.

"I forgot you can do that. Yeah."

"There was this one story. In the 30's there was this kid. Everyone thought he was weird."

"Why?"

"Because he always were black."

"They had black clothes back then?" I asked shocked.

She laughed. "Kids weren't allowed to dress like that back then. So they hung him in the school gym."

"All because he dressed differently?"

"Think of it as like how kids pick on the nerds today back then it was if you were that color."

"I don't really blame him for attacking people. Do you know the name?"

"No. I'm pretty sure though after you find it you can find his bones and burn them."

"Cool."

**A/N: I know not much of Dean in the last few chapters. I promise I'm going to bring him back in.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: As I promised Dean's back in the story. Hope you like what I did. Just don't hate me too much. Enjoy!**

I woke up to a crashing noise downstairs. I looked at the clock and it read 9:30a.m. I groaned and went downstairs.

"Uncle Dean?" I said shocked.

It looked like he hadn't shaved for a week and he reeked of alchohol.

"Ethan, I'm sorry about your friend." He said through bloodshot eyes.

I've never seen this side of him before. It was like he was a completly different person.

"Ethan, can you go grab some coffee. Black." Dad said.

"Okay."

"I don't need coffee, Sammy." Uncle Dean slurred.

"Yes you do."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered in the kitchen. "Aunt Katie. Yes he's here. Dad's trying to calm him down. Okay. Bye."

Just then dad came in. "Who was that?"

"Aunt Katie. She sounded stressed out."

"She would be." Dad said.

"I didn't realize they were having problems."

"Their not really it's just Dean hasn't been handling Megan's death well."

"Is it me or does Uncle Dean and Olivia handle their grief the same? I mean her without the drinking."

"Your right."

"UNCLE DEAN!" Olivia yelled from upstairs shocked.

We ran upstairs and saw Uncle Dean passed out on the bathroom floor. Olivia was in the shower with a towel wrapped around her in shock.

"What happened?" Dad said.

"I was in the shower and the door opened. I guess he thought the bathtub was the toilet." She said groaning in disgust.

I started laughing.

"SHUT UP ETHAN! IT"S NOT FUNNY!" She yelled angry.

"Yes it is." I said laughing.

"Ethan, help me drag your Uncle out." Dad said grunting.

Usually dad could do it himself but not when Uncle Dean's drunk. He's like a dead elephant.

"Finish your shower." Dad said closing the door.

"How come she didn't lock it?" I frowned.

"Ethan." Dad pointed and Uncle Dean had kicked the door opened by the knob.

"Oh."

"You don't think she's really that stupid do you?"

"Could be."

Dad laughed.

oooooooo

After Olivia finished her shower we drove to the local library to find the name of the kid.

"That was the most horrifying experience ever." Olivia said typing away.

"Wish I had the video camera."

"Jerk. Okay. William Hunter. Age 14. Wow. He was younger than us." She said looking at the screen.

"Yeah. Does it say where he's buried?"

"Greenlawn cemetary." She said.

"Looks like we're going to have a party tonight." I said smiling.

"You bring the gasoline and salt I'll bring the stuff for smore's."

We walked out of the library.

"You know most kids our age would be going to parties instead of burning bones?" I said.

"Yeah. Hey can I bring Jason?"

"I thought you were grounded."

"I am but if I'm on a hunt then that can give me an excuse to see him."

"Fine. I'm not covering your ass though. Uncle Dean seemed to be the one to do that." I said laughing.

"Jerk!" She said punching my arm.

ooooooo

Later that night we were walking through the cemetary.

"Just like a real date." Olivia joked.

Her and Jason were holding hands which made me want to barf.

"Your dad let's you guys go alone?" Jason asked shocked.

"Only if it's something as simple as burning bones." I said. "Finally!" We found the grave.

"You want to dig or should I?" Jason asked.

"We'll both dig."

10 minutes later Olivia poured gasoline and salt over the bones and lit it on fire.

"May you rest in peace now." I said.

"Is it just me or does this seem wrong everytime we do this in a cemetary?" Olivia asked.

"It's not just you." I said.

We stayed to make sure the bones were burned and the fire was out.

"You want to go visit Megan's grave?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah."

We walked towards the other side of the cemetary and came across gramps, granny, and Megan's grave.

THE WINCHESTER"S. LOVING FAMILY

The Moselium said.

"If it only knew." I said grinning.

"Well I can tell Uncle Dean's been here." Olivia said. She was holding up a pack of smokes.

"Since when did your Uncle start smoking?" Jason asked.

We just looked at each other.

ooooooooo

It was around 11p.m. when we walked in. Dad was waiting up for us.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. Spirits at peace now." I handed dad the smokes.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Found them by Megan's grave."

"You guys should go to sleep. Got school in the morning." Dad said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

"Yeah! One more week until summer vacation!" I yelled through the house.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled annoyed.

Each day that got closer to no more school the louder I seemed to get.

"Come on! Weren't you guys happy when you were in school?" I asked.

Dad and Sarah looked at each other. "I was. I don't know about your dad here." She said joking.

"There's nothing wrong with liking school." He said in defense. "Right Olivia?"

"I like school but not that much." She said. "We'd better get going."

"Only 5 days left!" I yelled again.

"Ethan, you sound like a broken record." Olivia said.

"So?"

ooooooo

We arrived at school and I went to my math class. Everyone kept looking at me weird because of Kevin. I didn't really have any friends because everyone thought my family was like the Munsters. Kevin was the only one that understood who we really were and didn't judge. I took a seat in the back trying to advoid my classmates gaze.

"It seems that we have a new student at the last minute." Mr. Jacobson said. "Class this is Laura Currington."

I loked up and saw the new girl. I could tell that she was embarressed. She kind of reminded me of Olivia with shyness.

"You may take a seat." Mr. Jacobson said.

Laura walked quickly to the seat that was empty beside me.

"Now since this is the last week of school I'm letting all you seniors take a break before graduation."

The class cheered.

"However we are still going to be learning."

The class groaned.

Mr. Jacobson removed the map in front of the chalk board to reveil a game of HangMan.

"Now. Who would like to pick the first letter?"

"My name's Ethan."

"Laura."

"It must suck having to transfer schools at the last minute before graduation."

"It does. My dad's kind of an ass."

I laughed. "MIne can be too. He's a little over protective."

She reached in her back pack to grabbed a pencil and her sleeve to her shirt rose up. She had hand prints bruises embarked on her elbow. She saw me looking and quickly pulled the sleeve back down.

oooooooooo

After school we hung out. It was nice to have a friend again.

"I know we just met but you want to go to the movies sometime?"

"I'd love to but my father doesn't allow me to date."

"Your kidding? Your almost 18."

"He's very strict."

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was 4."

"Sorry. My mom died giving birth to me."

"Sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah. "

"Why'd you move here?"

"My father's business makes us move alot."

"What does he do?"

"He like's to hunt." She said.

"Oh." Why does that sound familiar?

"LAURA GET IN HERE NOW!" Her father yelled from the porch.

"I have to go.."

"I'll see you at school."

I watched as she ran into her house and her father slammed the door shut. Something just didn't feel right. I drove hom home to find Aunt Katie here.

"Ethan. Didn't here you come in." Dad said.

"Where's Olivia?" Sarah asked.

"Oh. She's with Jason."

"I thought she was grounded." Dad said looking at me.

"Jason't training her so technically it's torture. Where's Uncle Dean?"

"He's at work." Aunt Katie said.

"That's good that he went back. Okay something's going on and I want to know what."

"Ethan, we're worried about Dean." Dad said.

"His drinking's getting worse isn't it?"

"Yeah. We were thinking about confronting him."

"But dad he's grieving. You did the same thing after mom died from what I heard."

"But he was able to control himself." Aunt Katie said. "He had Aunt Jane to help him."

"Well Uncle Dean has you and us. That should be enough for him."

"Sometime's families not enough." Sarah said.

"When are we doing going to do this?"

"Tonight." Dad said. "I called Aunt Jane and she's coming over. I think it'd probably be better if Olivia wasn't here. She's to sensitive."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"I'm going to call her." Sarah said.

"This is going to be a fun night." I drawled.

"Ethan." Dad warned.

"Sorry. I just hate being around him when he's angry. It's not a pretty sight."

"I can control him." Aunt Katie said.

"You haven't-"

"Not yet. That's why we're doing this. I don't want it to come down to that."

ooooooo

Uncle Dean walked in and froze when he saw all of us sitting in one place.

"What's going on?"

"Dean, there's no easy way to say this but you need help." Aunt Katie said.

"Help with what?"

"Your drinking."

"I do not have a drinking problem."

"Yes you do. Everytime I see you, you have something in your hand!"

"I'm not listening to this crap!"

He turned around to walk back out but Aunt Katie used her mind and she slammed the front door shut with a lock.

"Your not running away, Dean. This is serious."

"You can not keep me in this house!" He yelled.

I knew he was angry.

"Yes we can, Dean." Dad said stepping up.

"I should have known it was you."

"No. Your wife came to me worried. She's afraid that your going to hurt someone or yourself if you don't stop this!" Dad said.

"Sammy, everyone had their own way at handling their grief. You did the exact same thing as I recall."

"Only for one night. Not the way your doing. Everytime we're around you you reek of alcohol."

"I'm not going to listen to this shit."

"Don't do it Dean." Aunt Jane said walking to him.

"Do what?" He glared at her.

"You were going to hit Sam because he's right."

"That's not fair! You stay the hell out of my head!"

"You want to hit me go ahead! I had worse from my father! Dealing with you is like a piece of cake!" Aunt Jane said right in his face.

"I'm not going to hit a woman. I'm not that low." He growled.

"Your getting that way." She said softly. "That's how my dad started out. With the beer and smokes. When he couldn't control it anymore I ended up in the hospital. Take it from someone's who's been through it. Dean I care about you like a brother. You've always been there for me. Let me return the favor." She said softly.

The anger from Uncle Dean's face left. "I just want it to stop hurting."

"It'll never stop hurting. It's just going to take time." Aunt Jane said hugging him.

Aunt Katie walked out of the room. I followed her.

"Aunt Katie are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Yeah. I knew he was having a hard time but I couldn't lose him too."

"Your not going to lose me." Uncle Dean said hugging her. "I'm just dealing with everything the wrong way. I"m sorry to put you through that."

"Dean, we can deal with this together. We can go to a therapist anything. We've been together for too long."

"Too long."

"Longer than anyone thought." She said grinning.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I promise."

oooooooo

"Well that was a fun evening." I said in the kitchen.

"Shut it." Dad said.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"There was this new girl at school today."

"The last week of school?" Dad said shocked.

"Yeah. Her name's Laura."

"And you like her." Dad said grinning.

"Yeah but she had bruises on her arm."

"Are you saying that she's been abused?"

"I saw her dad today and he was kind of angry. She told me he's a 'hunter'." I said using my hands.

"Animal or-"

"I was thinking supernatural. She said his job moves them around alot."

"Maybe you should keep an eye on her."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay this is my last chapter to the series. I figured that I did all the stories that I could on the characters that I made. Special thanks to Joyof Reading for encouraging me since the beginning and to all of you that stuck by through the series. Sad to say this is the end.**

In the week I found out that Laura was a hunter like her father. We did some hunts together and I also found out that Olivia's boyfriend Jason is really Laura's brother. I thought it was ironic. I graduated in the top of my class and I had to give a speech at the ceremony. I could hear Uncle Dean cheering. Dad kept taking a bunch of pictures afterwards. Olivia was happy that she wasn't going to be in dad's class anymore and that I was leaving for college. I told her that I felt the same. Me and Laura decided to go to the same college which was Stanford my dad's ala former school and Megan's. Before I left for school I found out that Aunt Katie was pregnant for the second time. Her and Uncle Dean were going to have a boy. They started to get back to the way they were before. When me and Laura were packed and ready to leave Uncle Dean said one thing to me.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said grinning.


End file.
